movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forest Animals Get the Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls' Help/Final Battle
(Meanwhile at the mountain mines, the Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls were working happily. Even Meowth is enjoying the girls' company) Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls:'' ''Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's off to work we go (They whistle) Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho (The forest animals were still running to get help. Back at the mines, the Pokemon tossed their pick axes in the mining cart and pulled it with a rope while whistling. Togepi put Wobbuffet and Meowth gently put the Powerpuff Girls on top of the cart pushed from behind. Suddenly, a pick axe nearly fell off and landed on Meowth's foot, but Bubbles caught it, much to the Pokemon's, even Meowth's, happiness) Meowth: Thanks, Bubbles. Bubbles: Welcome. (Then they were about to start work when....) Pikachu: Look! (They stopped causing the others to bump into him. The forest residents caught up to them and started to talk to them, but the Pokemon, except Wobbuffet, were trying to shoo them away while the Powerpuff Girls were trying to figure it out. Back at the house, Gothel finished drinking some water Crysta gave her) Gothel: And because you've been so good to poor old granny, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple. It's a Magic Wishing Apple. Crysta: (Curiously) A Wishing Apple? Gothel: Yes. One bite, and all your dreams will come true. Crysta: Really? Gothel: Yes, my dear. Now make a wish and take a bite. (Back at the mines, after the whole chaos instead calmly explaining what's going on, but Meowth tried shooing them away, but he fell on the ground. Wobbuffet yawned while lying in the mine cart) Wobbuffet: (Yawning) Maybe the evil Mother Gothel's got Crysta. (The Pokemon and the Powerpuff Girls turned to the forest animals) Blossom: Is it true? Ace: Every single word. (That got the Pokemon and the Powerpuff Girls' attention) Buttercup: (Shocked) Mother Gothel! Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls except Wobbuffet, Togepi, and Buttercup, respectively: Crysta! Buttercup: Gothel will kill her! Blossom: We gotta save her! Pikachu: Yes, we gotta save her, but what'll we do? (Gets an idea) Hop on! (He, the Powerpuff Girls, and the other Pokemon got on the animals like horses. So everyone went back with Sonic's group and the forest residents followed right behind them. Back at the cottage....) Gothel: (Still trying to get Crysta to eat the poison apple) There must be something your little heart desires. Crysta: (Nervous) Well, there is someone. Gothel: I thought so. Now take the apple. (She puts the poison apple in Crysta's hand) Now make a wish. Crysta: (Thinking out loud) I wish.... I wish.... Gothel: (Trying to wait for the right moment)That's it! Go on! (The Pokemon, the Powerpuff Girls, Sonic's group, and animals were riding as fast as they could to the house. Then they took a shortcut down a large hill) Crysta: And he will carry me to his castle in the clouds, and we will live happily ever after. Gothel: Fine! Find! Now take a bite. Don't let the wish grow cold. (Crysta finally took a bite) Crysta: (Dizzily, moaning) Oh! I feel strange. (Gothel watched Crysta get weaker and weaker) Gothel: Her breath will still.... Her blood congeal. (At last, Crysta fell to the ground, now in a deep sleep, dropping the bitten poison apple. Gothel laughed evilly a bit) Gothel: (Laughing evilly a bit) Now I'll be fairest in the land! (She walked outside, with the weather growing darker, rain coming down, and the storm coming down and the storm blowing in, she saw the Pokemon, Powerpuff Girls, and forest animals running towards her and dashed off) Meowth: There she goes! Get her! (The Pokemon, Powerpuff Girls, and vultures followed Gothel towards the cliff as it rained harder while the forest animals watched, hopeful that the Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls will stop Gothel. When Gothel started climbing up the rocky cliffs, the Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls ran after her) Meowth: After her! (Gothel climbed up to the top and saw a large boulder hanging on the ledge) Gothel: I'll fix you! I'll crush your bones! Bubbles: Look out! (The lightning struck the cliff, causing Gothel to fall with the boulder after her. The Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls looked down and watched. The vultures flew down to Gothel to devour her) Coming up: The finale; Will Crysta hopefully wake up by love's first kiss after Zak, the Rowdyruff Boys, and Ralph arrive thanks to the Powerpuff Girls? Only time will tell.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Fanmakes